Daughter of the Pearl
by queen of the pearl
Summary: This is about Jack's daughter and a prophecy gone wrong.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I do not own this movie my brain isn't sophisticated enough to be able to utter words in front of Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. Little own create a story line that is actually coherent.

Authors Note:  This is my first fic set sometime after pirates.  Please review and give me your honest opinion and if you have any ideas characters ect.  I will try to incorporate them. Read and Review please. Any misrepresentations of Jack are apologised for.  Jack can really not be copied realistically.

Chapter one:

The jewels in my hair jingled as I ran from the redcoats that were hot in pursuit.  I'd be good as disowned if caught.  God knows there'd been enough drama what after last summer.  If Norrington caught me I'd be dead for sure – literally and metaphorically.  I could hear the lecture now.  _My daughter caught by …._ ****

My thoughts were cut off suddenly as a hand grabbed my arm.  I swung around my black hair swinging wildly.  I came face to face with non other than Norrington himself.  He smiled down at me and said

"Ah! Glad we caught up wouldn't have wanted you missing your dawn appointment with the gallows now would we."

I smiled sweetly.

"Course not sir."

With that he pushed me roughly through the crowd and towards the dark pits of hell that were the cells of Port Royal.

I struggled but Norrington immediately held me tighter and called two men to take over.  Clapped in irons I was led away.  Hopefully there would be some poor sap that would fall for my mistaken identity routine.  It'd got me out of a lot worse.

"""

Ok this really can't be called a chapter it's more like a paragraph. It seemed a lot bigger on paper.  Please read and review.  If you like it I'll make the chapters longer. Ok


	2. Chapter Two

Hello and welcome back to another adventure of Daughter of the Pearl. I'm your Host Queen of The Pearl. Sorry way to much Australian Idol. Anyway I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed especially Ebony - thanks for the advice I really appreciated it and the jack doll. I've now conned my big sis into being my Betta and for now she serves the purposes of Muse.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates and never will - short and sweet.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I'd been sitting in my cell for ages minding my own business humming and waiting for the opportune moment when I heard boots coming down the stairs, accompanied by a male voice. 'You know all I stole was an apple and you got that back. I really don't need to be hung." "Pirates will not be tolerated in Port Royal" came a second voicem, Mullroy's no doubt. A few minutes later a young man was pushed into a cell with. "Some Company for you" Murtogg announced somewhat nervously. The young man looked back, obviously not having paid any attention to Murtogg at all,. The young man looked scared. Little did he know how much hell I'd give him over his next comment. "Did I ever tell you sir that I have an irrational fear of dark places." Both guards looked at him. "Good thing the other ones in there isn't Mullroy," Murtogg announced proudly. Mullroy looked at him condescendingly and shook his head turning back to the male thief. "This young lass will keep you company till morning." Mullroy told him before looking the door grabbing Murtogg's elbow and pulling him up the stairs. The young man finally looked around noticing for the first time he wasn't alone. "Hello" he said cheerily as if they weren't facing death at dawn, "you to be hung as well?" he asked. 'Aye, me father won't be happy." "Ah and who would that be miss.." "Very clever, I shan't be telling yer me last name just yet, but me Christian name's Roseanna. That's all I'll be telling yer." "Fine" when he offered nothing further I questioned him. "So who'd yer be." "ah! My names Matthew" "well Matthew nice meeting yer, though I wish it could be under better circumstances. Now I'm going to sit in that corner over there and your going to sit in that one over there she told him pointing to the corner on the other side of the cell. I don't care what you do but unless you come up with a brilliant escape plan don't talk to me.  
  
Matthew's P.O.V.  
  
This girl is something else. She's rather scary if you ask me. Pretty good looking if you ask me. He thought as his eyes travelled appreciatively up her long legs, taking note of her hip hugging white gypsy style skirt and the black corset style top she wore. She had her long black curls threaded with coins and jewels and held back with red bandanna. On her feet she wore soft black boots made of soft leather, her whole entire get up looked as if it had seen better days, but hey what could you expect after spending even half an hour in these stingy cells. She was tall and muscular yet the prettiest gal he'd seen in a long time.  
  
(  
  
She must have noticed his scrutinise gaze as she looked up suddenly her dark brown almost black eyes flashing dangerously, making Matthew realise he was about to regret what he'd just done. "Look Mate, yer gonna stop staring at me like I'm some piece of meat or I'm gonna castrate yer are we clear?" she finished fiercely Matthew reckoned he'd better agree quick smart or he was gonna end up hanging from the rope as a eunuch. "Sorry, Sorry" he told her raising his hands in a gesture of defeat and apology. She nodded then turned to the window. She was just staring at it as if it held the meaning of life or something.  
  
Matthew copied her and watched the window in a similar manner. He jumped when a face suddenly appeared in the blank space he'd been looking into. "Rosie, Rosie" the face whispered. Roseanna looked towards the face. A look of recognition crossed her face before she jumped up to the window and placed her feet on the ledge just below her . "Gibsy" she cried. "Don't yer Gibsy me, what possessed you to get stuck in a jail cell, in Port Royal, no less." said the young man at the window. "How are you going to get you yourself out of this one, I can't return to the ship without you, me life wouldn't be worth living!." "Calm down!" "Calm down, calm down" he whispered hysterically. "May I remind you it's me who has to go back to our infamous captain and tell him his daughter's in a cell and is going to be hung at dawn." "Aye that's exactly what yer gonna tell him 'cept the part 'bout me getting hung at dawn. Just tell him I've been caught and I'll get myself out of it and if I'm not there in half an hour tell him to leave without me and I'll catch up." 'You better 'else I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you myself." "Alright, alright just leave." Gibsy nodded at her jumped down and hurried away.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
Roseanna got up from the floor and looked out the window, she swung around cursing. "That bloody Bastard, he's leaving without me." "What, huh?" "I BLOODY WELL TOLD HIM HALF AN HOUR, BLOODY IMBECILE! KNOWS THAT HALF AN HOUR MEANS AN HOUR! BLOODY PIRATE!" "Who the hell are you talking about?" "Will you shut up, I'm trying to think." Matthew sat bewildered and watched as Roseanna walked around the cell, every now and then staring out the window and muttering something about imbecilic fathers and pirates who thought there were sooo smart. looking out the window. He jumped up suddenly as Roseanna ripped her bodice, slapped her face and began screaming, "Save me, Save me the bloody thief's trying to rape me." Matthew moved towards her and swung her into a tight embrace, trying to silence her, "Shut-up, Shut-up the guards will be down here like a shot if your not quiet." Roseanna looked at him as if he was daft and screamed louder. Matthew continued to clutch her tightly not thinking what it would look like to the guards when they came down the steps.  
  
"What are you screaming about Pirate wen.." Mullroy began, as he slowly came in sight of the scene in the cell. "Good lord she's telling the truth, Quick keys man, give me the damned keys." Murtogg struggled with the keys keeper eventually wrenching them free, while Roseanna continued struggling with Matthew and screaming - a Matthew who hadn't had the good sense to let go of her yet.. Murtogg grabbed her away from a bewildered Matthew, and she clung to him, sobbing into his shirt. 'You'll be damned to hell for sure now" Mullory muttered to Matthew as he trained his bayonet on him, "Come on Miss, we'll move you to another cell, away from this fiend, would you like a shot of brandy for your nerves" "Thank-you, so much, but please would you take me away from this man" Roseanna sobbed. As she was led from the cell, still sobbing in Murtoggs shirt, she 'accidentally' get in the way of Murtogg's feet, making the heavy man fall on the much lighter Mullory. "oh, I'm so clumsy, you've been so kind to me and I . oh, I am ever so sorry." "It's perfectly alright miss, it was just an ac." Murtogg never got to finish that sentence, as he was out cold. While he had been reassuring her, with his back turned, Roseanna had knocked him and Mullory over the head with a chair. Quick as a flash she'd run over there smashed their heads together and stepped through the gates. Matthew stood there bewildered, it happened so fast, he slowly came to the realisation that he'd been conned just like the guards in order to set them free. He looked up at Roseanna who turned to him and with a glance at the men at her feet and a slight shrug of the shoulders asked him "Are you coming or not?" To follow the crazy lady who saved your life or not to follow the crazy lady who saved your life? Matthew thought .  
  
(  
  
Ok stupid kid didn't like being taken advantage of what's a girl to do. I wasn't gonna be hung. Roseanna thought to herself as she ran through the shadows along the fort wall. Her father had once told her that the best way to get out of Port Royal was too jump off the fort wall. That way she had less chance of getting caught basically because no-one would be fool enough to follow her. Roseanna stopped to listen for any unusual sounds what she heard really peeved her of. It was the bells signalling the escape of a prisoner she wondered if Mullroy or Murtogg had woken up or wether goody two shoes Matthew had raised the alarm. Oh well didn't matter they'd be after her now and there was no way she'd be caught again.  
  
Will sat on the fort wall. In the exact same place they had shared their first kiss. After all he'd sacrificed for her how could she treat him like this. He deserved better than this. He deserved someone who wouldn't try to change him. Someone who would stop trying to make him a gentleman but just let him be what he was - a blacksmith a Pirate the son of William Bootstrap Turner. He was pulled away from his thoughts when the alarm bells began to ring, he stood up suddenly and saw a solitary figure running towards him. He tried to move out of the way but was just a fraction to late. They collided both tumbling over the edge of the fort wall.  
  
Ah not good this was really not good. Roseanna thought to herself as she surfaced from the water, looking around for the poor unsuspecting soul she'd nocked into the water. She hoped he hadn't hit a rock. But lets face it what did it matter if he had. He'd only be one more problem in an otherwise perfect day. To her dismay he was treading water next to her. " I can't believe you got in my way." She told him angrily. "I got in your way, you're the one who bowled me over." Roseanna made a sound of indignation in the back of her throat before dunking the self deprecating jackass and striking out towards the Pearl that she could see in the distance. She reached for her pistol hoping she could signal with that, but duh her powder was wet. The young man behind her tugged at her ankle. She turned around kicking him in the jaw as she did so. He rubbed before saying condescendingly. "You realise the shore is the other way." "Well it's a good thing I'm not swimming to shore 'aint it" "You don't mean were going to swim to that boat." "Course we are." He shook his head as Roseanna turned and struck out for the boat.  
  
You knew he had to come into it somehow. He's a bit of a jerk but he'll get better. 


	3. Chapter Three Finally!

I have a Jack Book.  Yeah!!!! For anyone not following which is like probably half the world.  My jack book is my most prized possession.  Because of the following reasons 

1.  because it's my Jack book 

2.  it holds my fanfic and

3.  oh yeah it's my Jack book

To explain how to have a jack book just like mine is easy follow these simple steps

1.  find a sexy picture of Jack  - shouldn't be very hard

2.  by notebook with see through cover

3.  stick Jack picture on front – budder bing, Budder boom one Jack Book

Now we all know how to get a jack book on with the chapter.

I should of  done this in the last chapter and certainly before the whole Jack Book thing.  I have to thank every one who reviewed the last chapter, especially my very first reviewer **ange7snow **thanks a lot.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own now I told ya, so ya can't sue. It belongs to Disney and all those other people.

Chapter Three 

As they got closer to the ship, Will began to recognise it What the hell was Jack doing in Port Royal, he knew that if Norrington caught wind of his unusual guest, he'd be hanging in the noon breeze before he could say Savvy.  Will didn't understand and what made matters worse was this woman was swimming toward the Pearl, and while Jack may not be Barbossa he was still a pirate after all, and that meant this girl could be in a lot of trouble. 

*******

Roseanna couldn't believe the mess she'd gotten herself into this time.  This was bad, so very bad.  She'd been stuck in a jail with an uptight prick and knowing her luck this jerk was probably a prude or something, and very, very likely to report her and the entire crew to Norrington.  But then again he was hot enough to have been receiving female attention since he was old enough to talk, so he probably wasn't a prude, she just whished he wasn't such a jerk, but then again how many guys had she known that hadn't been total jerks.  Maybe it was the secret mission of the entire male race to be jerks, maybe there was a chapter on being a jerk in the male handbook to life or maybe men had been getting away with being jerks for so long society had started to expect it of them.  Hey, that's it, they just think it's expected of them or something.  The men on the Pearl were just strange.  Association with Jack was probably the key.

******

They were within hearing distance of the pearl,  so Roseanna stopped and treaded water with her left hand.  She brought her right hand to her mouth and let out an ear-piercing 

whistle.  Immediately Gibsy's head came over the side of the boat followed closely by his fathers, the disreputable old brute Mr Gibbs. They smiled when they saw her and threw her a rope.  She swam towards it, forgetting completely about the man behind her.  Grabbing hold of the rope, she gave it a hard tug  and for them to pull her up.  Rosanna was already waist height out of water before the young man made his presence known again.  

Grabbing onto her arm the man pulled her off the rope.  Noticing that the load on the end of the rope had lightened considerably Gibsy looked over the edge to find Roseanna trying to drown some poor sod.  _How the hell had he gotten here, he must have been behind her when she'd whistled.  Jack was not going to be happy_, thought Gibsy

" Oy, Roseanna yer wanna hand up or shall I leave you to drown?" he yelled to her. She looked up and while her gaze was turned, he man behind her grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down.  Swimming passed her, he grabbed the rope and began to climb up it.  Roseanna surfaced, saw him climbing up the side of the boat, fixed him with a death glare and began her own ascent.

*******

While on board, Ana Maria stood by a severely ticked off Jack and  looked over, she  caught Gibsy's somewhat worried expression.  Leaving her position at Jack's side, she went to stand beside Gibsy.  He pointed down wordlessly.  Ana Maria watched the young man make his way up the side of the boat, and then turned to look at Roseanna, who had only just began to climb out of the water.  Ana Maria saw the waistband of her skirt and turned to Mr Gibbs.

"Fetch the lass a blanket Mr Gibbs, she's wearing a white skirt."

Mr Gibbs gave her a questioning look before scurrying to get a blanket.

Will was the first to make it over the side and was immediately grabbed and held in place, with a sword at his throat .  Roseanna followed  soon after, however, unlike Will, she was immediately handed a blanket.  She looked at it before glaring at the man holding it and threw it back in his face.

'I don't need a ****ing blanket Mr Gibbs." Mr Gibbs turned to Ana Maria who turned to Roseanna and stated calmly,

"Lass your in a white skirt" looking down Ana Maria smiled, the girl was learning, under her white skirt she wore a pair of tight black breeches.  They would have looked perfectly indecent by themselves but under the sopping wet skirt, they looked just fine.

"Your learnin' lass!"

"Aye I am, we all know what happens to white when it gets wet." Both females smiled. 

Their joy was short lived because it was than that Jack decided to appear.

" What the hell did you think yer were doing?" he yelled.

" Going after new experiences, broadening my horizons, continuing my education…"  she stole a look at the disbelieving look on Jack's face.  "Alright, alright, I wanted to be able to tell people I escaped from Port Royal."   She looked defiantly at him, daring him to laugh.  Jack surprised her by answering.

" Yeah fair enough, but you got caught.  How could you?  Me own daughter caught by that poncy English commodore…" Jack was cut short.

"Uh, I'd just like to state Jack, that you were also caught by Norrington not once but twice, and if it hadn't been for me you'd have been hanging in the noon breeze, long ago." Everyone turned to stare at the man, who was suicidal  brave enough to contradict Captain Jack Sparrow.  In living memory the only people who had been able to get away with that feat and live where Ana Maria and Rosanna. 

Will stood under their gaze for a few minutes before Ana Maria spoke,

"Aye if it isn't the son of Bootstrap Bill."  Jack looked at him.

"Will Turner what would you be doing here?"

'Ask her," he answered pointing at Roseanna

Once again everyone turned their attention to her, she looked down at her feet, before staring up defiantly.

"If he hadn't gotten in my way, he wouldn't be here!!" she told them indignantly.

"Once again it was you that knocked me off the fort wall." 

" Well actually you weren't standing on the wall and it was you who moved at the last second,  you saw me first, and I certainly wasn't going to go back to that stuffy little cell and that bloody awful Matthew."

Jack heard a man's name and took in his daughters appearance.  Grabbing her arm he looked into her eyes.

" What the hell happened to yer? Did this, this Matthew touch yer?" he asked her worriedly.  " Cause if he did, I swear he wont ever do it again and I'll make him a soprano before yer know it savvy."

The rest of the crew finally looked at her, really looked at her.  They took in the bruise that was taking the form of a handprint on her cheek, her ripped bodice and the bruises on her arms where someone had obviously been holding onto her tightly.  Matthew had obviously been stronger than she thought; she hadn't noticed the bruises before.  He must've been holding onto her pretty tight.  With a shudder Roseanna finally realised her prank could have backfired big time. 

'Aye he touched me, but not the way yer thinking." She added quickly as Jack moved toward the side of the boat.  " T'was me own fault, it was part of me escape plan, the only marks what came from him are on me arms. T'was I that ripped me bodice and I slapped me own face."  Jack looked at her. "I'll be wantin' to hear this plan of your's and it better not be what I think it is, cause from the look of those bruises on yer arms it could have backfired big time."

"Aye papa I'm aware of that," Roseanna answered quietly, lowering her gaze and grabbing one of the black ringlets that hang around her face.

Jack looked at her.  Her stance told him that she was thinking about it, but the slip back into the childhood term of Papa told him that she knew today she'd played with fire and 

she was damn lucky she hadn't been burned. He walked over to her gathered her into his arms and held her close.  He promised her mother he'd take good care of her, and by God he intended to do so. 

Roseanna hugged her father back,  It had been a long time since anyone had hugged her like this, even longer still since she'd called Jack Papa.  She shook her head and tugged on the bone hanging from Jack's hair.  

"Jack I have a problem"

"what's that sweet?"

"I need to cry and I refuse to do that in front of the crew."

Jack had barely heard the last comment it had been said so quietly.  He didn't quite understand his daughter.  She was argumentative and difficult. Yet she was strong and a valuable member of his crew, she also had the pride of a noble women, where she'd gotten it from he had no idea, all he knew was that it was the one thing he respected most about her.  Her pride.

He turned to the crew to find them watching the unexpected show of fatherly affection intently.  Jack took a deep breath and yelled; 

"Get back to work yer scallywags."  The crew jumped and ran to their respective places.  Ana Maria waited patiently at Jack's side.  He looked down at her then at Roseanna, before sighing and nodding his head toward the wheel.  He watched her walk over warily.  This was his  ship and she had better not get any ideas.  A small sniffle interrupted his malicious thoughts and brought him back to the matter at hand.  Roseanna was on the point of breaking.  He patted her back and kissed the top of her head softly.  With a mumbled excuse to Will he led Roseanna of deck and into her cabin.  As soon as the door had been closed behind her Roseanna threw herself onto the bed and began to sob.  Jack looked at her and sighed before crossing the room and sitting beside his daughter. 

Roseanna sobbed like she'd never sobbed before.  While Jack crooned soothing words to her, just as he had when she was a child.  Her nose ran and her eyes streamed, her chest was tight and yet she couldn't stem the flow.  The daftest thing was that she really didn't know what was hurting her most.  The fact she got caught, that she was about to be hung , that she'd come up with a really stupid escape plan, or most importantly that she'd shamed Jack.  That had to be it the fact that she had embarrassed Jack.  It was really stupid though, she wasn't five anymore she wasn't daddy's little girl vying for attention.  She was  a pirate and Pirates didn't cry.

Jack stroked her long black locks.  So much like him, so very little like her mother.  Jack remembered the many sleepless nights with Roseanna after the death of her mother.  She was only days old yet it was if she realised that something in her tiny life had changed.  As if she knew that something so very precious had been ripped out of her life.  It was either that or she was constantly hungry – he hadn't quite got the father thing down-pat yet.  Thank God he had found Ana Maria in Tortuga soon after. 

 Roseanna finished crying and wiped her nose on Jack's sleeve, just as she had as a child, and Jack grimaced  just as he had when she was a child.  Once again Jack remembered back to Roseanna's childhood.  He'd done a lot of that since she'd been caught.  Was it what most fathers went through or was he just strange. Maybe he should ask Mr Gibbs he was a father, the only other father Jack new. 

Roseanna's childhood wasn't the only thing he was remembering a lot lately.  He was also remembering the final promise he made to his sweet Irish Lass.

"You take care of her Captain Jack Sparrow, or else I'll claw myself from the grave to rip your heart out!"

Even on her death bed she was still wanting to rip his heart out.

"I know you will Lass, I know you will." He replied meekly not wanting to get her to riled up.  She had died clutching their daughter to her chest, while making him promise she'd be brought up right.  Hell maybe he should've tried harder.  Maybe he should take her back to mothers family in Ireland.  She'd be better off, she'd have a stable home and a sable routine.  He'd tried that before.  She wouldn't stay and now she was older it would be a lot worse.  Besides he'd left her to many times, now he just wanted her by his side for a while. 

Roseanna looked up at Jack.  He was staring off into the distance.

"Jack?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face.  His eyes refocused and he stared at her.

"Now what was all that about ?" he asked.

"Never mind it's not important."  Roseanna answered looking down at her feet 

"I promised your Ma I'd take good care of yer I guess I kinda let her down huh?"

"Never Jack Never, if anyone let her down it was me."

"Don't be an idget Rosie, yer Ma would've been proud of yer."

"Thanks Jack." Roseanna stopped then looked down at her hands.

"Jack?" Roseanna stopped this was a really stupid question.

"Yeah? Come on Rosie don't hold back yer, know yer can tell me anything."

" Are yer Proud of me?"

Jack looked into her brown eyes and a sudden realization came to his own.

"Rosie, course I am ,course."

"it's just that after today then you started talking 'bout screwing up as a parent I just thought maybe, yer know."

"Ah Lass, you're a great daughter and one of the best Pirates I know, it's just that yer ma wanted yer to be a lady, Savvy."

Roseanna looked up again and smiled cheekily.

"Jack yer tried the whole lady thing when I was a kid, it didn't work.  Remember Great Aunt Lucy." Jack looked at  her seriously for a moment before catching her grin and bursting into uncontrollable laughter.  Within moments both where hysterical.  Roseanna's Great Aunt Lucy had been a formidable old women of eighty-five, when Roseanna had gone to her creaky old house in Dublin at the tender age of five.  She'd gotten there and immediately hated it.  Two days after Jack's departure found her in an unseaworthy row boat, trying to get back to her father and the Pearl.

Jack had come back a week later with his new first mate Barbossa, to find Roseanna locked in her room, and a very ticked off Aunt Lucy.  Upon finding out about his daughters brush with death he'd laughed hysterically, before informing Aunt Lucy what an unfit guardian she had been, bolting up the stairs packing Roseanna's bag and taking her back to the Pearl.  That was his first fatal mistake. After that things had gone decidedly downhill.  The only right decision he had made was by leaving Roseanna in Tortuga with Ana Maria before setting out for  Isle de Muerta.

Ana Maria there was a strange woman.  She had a shady past Jack knew that.  Yet she had been the only mother Roseanna knew.  He had known that when he had rescued her from that other pirate it had been a wise move.  He hadn't known how wise until he'd brought her back to the Pearl and to Roseanna.  She'd immediately taken the babe from the Pirate Jack had left her with and set about settling her.  Jack still remembered how Ana Maria had taught him everything he'd needed to know about caring for his daughter.  She'd stayed with him for three years and proved herself many times during Storms and also during the trials of being a single Pirate trying to bring up his daughter on the open sea.   She had stayed long enough for Jack to learn all he could from her before she went back to Tortuga. He had not seen her again, until he had needed a safe place for Roseanna while he went to get the treasure.  He said he'd only be gone a couple of months.  Well there'd been a mutiny and a curse and well let's just say it hadn't quite worked out as planned.  She'd never let Roseanna's young mind forget about her father telling her endless stories about how they'd met and stories about his escapes from various places and the likes.  Jack could never thank her enough for that, it had made it easier to explain himself when he had gotten the Pearl back.  Yet Ana Maria had expected nothing from him, and the only thing she'd ever really ever been angry at him for, was stealing her boat, which since the return of the Pearl and her position as First Mate  had been forgiven and forgotten.  He owed Ana Maria so much and Roseanna too. The Return of the Black Pearl had been a whole new beginning for both of them, and now they had the strongest bond any Father and Daughter could have.

Jack looked at his daughter and smiled as she turned to him stating simply

"I need Rum."

"A wonderful idea." 

Jack slapped Roseanna's thigh before  helping her to her feet.

"But first we must take back the wheel from Ana Maria before she gets any ideas.'

Roseanna laughed before racing Jack to the door.

Ok this is a pretty Sloppy chapter but hey we needed to know about Roseanna's past and stuff like that.  It saves trying to explain later.  Also I wasn't trying to be sexist by making Ana Maria a mother figure.  It's just that some of you asked why Ana Maria wasn't her mother.  So it's kind of a compromise, Ana Maria is Rosie's surrogate mother that's it.  Please Review !! and sorry about the lateness of review but it was explained in the Authors note.  


	4. Chapter Four

Hello, firstly I am so sorry for not updating sooner but things just got away from me.  Christmas stuff  than getting back to school stuff.  This chapter was originally going to be much longer but just so you don't all give up on me I thought I'd post this half now.  I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year or Whatever you celebrate.  Again sorry for the lateness of Chapter and Please Review.

Chapter four 

**Tortuga  Part 1**

****

Will sat at a table and watched Roseanna walk through the galley.  She walked amongst the crew slapping a back here, a kick over there, a snide remark, he had to admit she looked a lot better now than she had before, though in all fairness she had been through a lot.  But Lord she would have to be the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

He was pulled most abruptly from his thoughts when Jack sat next to him.  Jack passed him a tankard.  _Full of rum no doubt_ he thought to himself.  Jack smiled and leaned back in his chair placing his soft booted feet onto the table.  Will raised an eyebrow slightly and shook his head.  Jack catching his gaze just grinned.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Will stated offhandedly.

" Ye didn' ask mate." Jack replied in the same bored tone.

Will rolled his eyes.

'It's not something that generally comes up in polite conversation." He answered exasperatedly.

Jack looked at will before jumping up and glaring at him.

"How dare ye!" he seethed 

"Huh?" 

"Accuse me of being parry to POLITE conversation!" he bellowed.  The whole room stopped.

"I didn't mean.. Uh.. Okaay…." Will was lost for words, wishing he hadn't opened his mouth.  Jack watched him stumble before going quiet; he then leaned over slapped Will on the back and grinned.

"I'll forgive ye just this once."

Will sighed in relief before glaring at Jack and grabbing his tankard swallowing the contents in one gulp.  He cringed as the rum burned his throat before refilling his tankard. He'd better get used to it, he thought to himself, by the looks of things he was gonna need it.  

Roseanna was sitting in the crow's nest, singing a song Ana Maria's brother Jacob had taught her.  

"_Blow the wind Southerly, Southerly, Southerly, blow the wind over the sea_…."

Will was sitting on deck slightly tipsy from numerous tankards of rum.  He'd come above hoping that the fresh air might revive his reeling senses.  It was while doing so he heard the most beautiful voice.  He looked toward the sound and found it in the form of Roseanna who was sitting in the crow's nest.  He felt someone walk up behind him, he turned it was Jack.

"Mesmerizing, isn't it?" Jack asked with a haunting shadow of a  smile. " Just like her mum in that respect.  Rosie's mum could stop a whole room with two notes."  Again that ghost of a smile.  They both fell silent to listen to Roseanna. 

'_my lover to m….._ Tortuga." That single word tore from her throat in a joyous cry.  Both Jack and will looked up just in time to see Roseanna fall from the Crow's nest. 

Jack held his breath and watched as his daughter lost her balance.  He started forward to catch her.  In the end it wasn't necessary she grabbed the rigging and hung on for dear life.  Once Jack saw that she wasn't in any immediate danger he turned on her…

"Roseanna Cate Sparrow! How many times do I have to warn you to be careful up there.  Do you not understand how dangerous it is up there.  If that  doesn't work think of me.  I aint what I used to be the ol' ticker could give way at any moment."

Roseanna looked at her father rolling her eyes, before replying brattily;

"Jack you're a dope your not over the  hill yet and even if you were you'd be to stubborn to die because that would make me happy." With a small shriek she jumped from the rigging into Jack's waiting arms.  This obviously an old argument.  Will settled back to watch. 

"ah no that's not true and you know it lass."

'Jack face up too facts anything that makes me happy gets a black mark in your book."

Jack looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Now lass that's a bot harsh, you know that's only for most things."

Roseanna looked at Jack then buried her head in her hands, she turned her back and Will could see her shoulders shaking.  Jack started forward and pulled Roseanna close.  

"Lass I didn't mean it you know that I'm sorry you just make me worry that's all."

Roseanna shrugged him off, spun round to face them before throwing her head back and laughing. 

'Captain Jack Sparrow you're a push over I have you wrapped around  my little finger."

"Ouck no lass that's not fair, your not allowed to do that."

" It's my daughterly right"

Will burst into fits of loud uncontrollable laughter.  Both Roseanna and Jack turned to stare,

"What?" they asked in chorus. 

"You have no idea how much you sound like the Swans!"__

" Ah! I was waiting for you to bring up the fair lass."

Will cringed he really did not want to talk about the fair Genteel Lady Elizabeth Swann.  

"Who the hell are we talking about?" Asked Roseanna Warily.  

" Ah calm down lass there's nothing to worry about, we're talking about the light and love of Will's life, remember me talking of the lass we rescued from Barbossa and his crew of motley misfits."

"Oh yeah the one you hit on whilst you where on the beach."

"it was the rum! The Rum I swear it was the Rum!."

Roseanna looked at Will, who was staring off into the distance.    
"What's it matter" he said in a low pain filled voice. " You can have her, It's over between us, good riddance too Miss Elizabeth Swann too if you ask me."

"Now Lad that's  harsh, when I left yer, yer were madly in love and soon to be married."

Will looked at Jack and shook his head.  

"Then you were as foolish as I was.  She didn't want me, she wanted what she believed she could make me.  She wanted the world, I could only give her my heart. She wanted glitz and glamour the huge mansion and a husband that would earn millions."  Will stopped choked by too much emotion,  he was going to continue when Roseanna interrupted finishing his thoughts perfectly.

"You wanted a simple life, small house not far from the armoury, a wife maybe to help you but most of all to love you, and  to be loved in return, to give you babies as a sign of that love.  A simple yet incredibly happy life."

"Precisely. It's as if you read my mind."

Roseanna smiled faintly staring off into the distance. 

"You're just easy to read, being in love'll do that to you."   She told him softly.

Jack watched his daughters face intently.  He didn't like the look on her face, she was only eighteen, too young to be talking about love and perfect lives and such.  He decided too get to the bottom of this by voicing his fears.

"An how would you know?" He questioned her softly.

"About what?"

"What it's like to be in love is there something I should know are you and Gibsy …. Hell what am I asking you for?"

Jack stopped turning abruptly before he started yelling again.

"Gibsy, Gibsy me lad get up here.  Jonathan Liam Gibbs up here now!"

Gibsy came running up on deck looking form Jack to a bewildered Roseanna.

Roseanna looked at the way Jack was looking from Gibsy to her and back.  Realization dawned on her.

"No Way! Jack  I know you're mad but that's positively stupid."

Gibsy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it, Is it Roseanna I give you too much space  you and Gibsy are close.  I thought you were safe with them so I didn't watch you.  Perhaps I should've."

"Oh come on Jack this is stupid, ask him yerself."

Jack did just that.

"Gibsy have you slept with my daughter."

Gibsy looked at him before bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter.  Upon seeing the look on Jacks face he stopped.

"My God, your serious, captain that's positively barmy even for you."

"You keep telling me that, but is it, is it really?"

Jack's voice rose with every question.  Hearing the voices Ana Maria and Mr Gibbs came on deck.  Jack looked at Mr Gibbs.

"I want you and yer son of my ship, I can't trust yer."

 "Pardon?" Mr Gibbs spluttered.

"Yer both scum, an' I wont have the likes of you on me ship."

'Steady on Jack, What've  we done?"

"Your son has been shagging my Rosie."

Mr Gibbs turned and looked at his son.

"Is Jack telling the truth." he asked him." Before Gibsy had a chance to answer Jack  interrupted.

"Course I'm telling the truth came from my own daughters mouth."

Roseanna tried to inform Mr Gibbs that she had said no such thing and that her father was grossly mistaken but gave up when Mr Gibbs started blaming Roseanna by telling Jack that if his daughter hadn't thrown  herself at his son than there wouldn't be a  problem.  Both Gibsy and Jack had problems with that and both turned on Mr Gibbs protecting Roseanna's honour.  Roseanna stood dumbfounded not sure how to take the things Mr Gibbs was saying about her.  But things continued the insults became steadily worse. Mr Gibbs' insults about Roseanna's person were bordering on insubordinate.  Jack was clenching his jaw and dreaming if torture, while Roseanna was being simple and was thinking of a nice normal bleeding. It was now that Ana Maria cut in;

"Gentlemen You need to stop and listen to yourselves, then ask your children."

Both men stopped then looked at their children.  Roseanna was standing next to Gibsy  arms around herself  wondering if the whole crew thought she was a lying stealing Tortuga whore.  She cut her thoughts short, duh Pirate equals lying stealing Tortuga whore, but still hearing it from a man she considered a second father hurt.  She felt arms around  her and looked up it was Gibsy.  She smiled then remembered what had gotten them into this mess.  She shrugged herself out of Gibsy's embrace then looked at Jack and Mr Gibbs.

"Captain, Mr Gibbs I assure you that Jonathan Liam Gibbs and I, Roseanna Cate Sparrow have had no intimate contact that would be deemed inappropriate by either parties, parents and or guardians."

"Ur, em, what the bloody hell?" asked Mr Gibbs scratching his head.  Roseanna pushed to her limits and sick of  trying to justify something that hadn't happened, threw up her hands and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WE DID NOT SHAG!"

Both men looked at her still not quite believing.

"Do you want to check? "cause I assure you that my virginity is still intact…" she stopped there flushed with anger, her cheeks quickly turning red at the gales of laughter coming from Will and Ana Maria.  She turned to Gibsy 

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

Gibsy nodded pityingly then seeing her mortification took her into his arms.  She let him cuddle her while waiting for  Mr Gibbs and Jack too start breathing again.  Jack came too first

"That settles that then, er, ok" he stopped than noticed they were drifting towards the docks of Tortuga.

"Prepare too dock" he yelled.

With that command the crew and Will ran to do just that.  Leaving Roseanna and Gibsy behind.

"So it was all Just a shield huh little Rose all talk and no action. Your still an innocent." Gibsy whispered too her.

Roseanna hit him, he smiled and kissed her forehead, while not to far away someone watched.

The end.  Next chapter we actually get into Tortuga.  Review please, even if it's just to tell me it sucks. 

Queen of the Pearl


	5. Chapter 5 Tortuga part 1

I'm baack. I apologise for the many months I haven't updated, I got caught up in more selfish pursuits and then people stopped reviewing and I stopped writing, but I got a very inspirational review on the 11-9- which I only read yesterday 29-10 from my very first reviewer ange7snow. Thank-you your right the completion of a story is very rewarding and now I'm determined to finish this. Thank-you to everyone else who has reviewed and may you enjoy the fifth chapter.

**Chapter five**

Tortuga part 2 

Will watched as Gibsy held Roseanna close, it was as plain as the nose on his face that they loved each other. Or at least that Gibsy loved Roseanna and she had yet to either discover or admit it. He only hoped she'd get her act together, Gibsy wouldn't hang around forever and they needed each other. Every body needed someone, hell he needed someone, he needed her but she didn't want him.

They docked in Tortuga and the crew disembarked. Roseanna and Gibsy walked down the gang plank, followed closely by Jack, Will, Mr Gibbs and Ana Maria.

"What are you planning to do?" Mr Gibbs asked his son.

"I need to do some business. Roseanna I'll need your help."

"With what?"

'Sweet talking Jasper!"

"Ah the formidable Jasper, Awesome!"

Roseanna looked at Jack for conformation, he nodded then walked torward one of Tortuga's many bars. This particular bar was called the Merry Mermaid and belonged to Ana Maria's brother Jacob.

"We'll meet you back here later" Roseanna told her fathers retreating back. He raised a hand in acknowledgement before disappearing into the murky darkness of The Merry Mermaid.

Roseanna shook her head before turning to Gibsy.

"So why do we need to visit Jasper?" asked Roseanna.

"The mirror in my sword hilts need replacing."

"AH! The wonderful sun tricks that make up Jonathan Liam Gibbs."

Gibsy often used the mirror in his sword hilt to blind attackers, it had gotten not only him but the rest of the crew out of trouble more times than any of them would like to count.

"How did you brake it?"

"I didn't Norrington did."

Roseanna nodded then continued to lead the way to Jasper's.

They arrived at Jasper's glass work shop and entered.

"Jasper my old friend how are you?"

"AH! my little summer rose, long time no see,"

Roseanna smiled and hugged the big brute. Her nickname, summer rose, was an indication of how long she'd known Jasper. The day she'd first set foot in Tortuga had been the summer solstice, and on that particular summers day the summer rose had first bloomed outside of Jaspers shop. He was like an Uncle to her and she'd grown up sitting on his knee listening to the myths about how glass was made. Her most treasured possession was a blooming summer rose made of the clearest, almost flawless glass that Roseanna had ever seen. Jasper had given it to her for her tenth birthday. She hugged him tight and he kissed her forehead.

The two people stepped away from each other and turned toward Gibsy. Jasper looked at him and nodded. Jasper and Gibsy tried very hard to avoid each other. Gibsy had been a wild child and had often played tricks on the formidable old man. Gibsy's answer was to nod warily and edge around the room till he was standing next to Roseanna.

"What can I do for you?" Jasper asked the pair. Gibsy looked at Roseanna pleadingly, She shook her head before turning to Jasper.

"Well by now you've probably heard about my capture."

Jasper nodded gravely.

"Aye I did "he told her looking at her sternly.

"Well anyway Gibsy was with me."

Jasper interrupted "If he had have been captured I woulda heard about it, which means he weren't and you was," turning to Gibsy he glared, "Which means you owe me an explanation master Gibbs."

Roseanna turned to Jasper and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Just slow down, it's true Gibsy wasn't caught with me but he did everything he could to save me. That's why where here. He was fighting the Commodore to save me and bloody pommy commodore Norrington smashed the mirror on his hilt, I made him run to protect himself, he didn't want to go but I made him."

"He could've tried harder!"

"And lose the both of us? I think not; Norrington already had me, There was no point. Besides I needed him on the outside to make sure Jack did what I said. He couldn't of done a better Job."

Roseanna watched Jasper, who eyed Gibsy then grunted and reached for the sword. Roseanna smiled and sat back to watch him work.

Will sat quietly in a corner watching women fawn all over Jack. He has to say he was disgusted with how Jack was responding. Most of these girls would be Roseanna's age and he'd bet Brown's smithy that one of them was younger.

Jack looked up and caught his eye. He smiled at Will's frown than frowned when Will shook his head. He shooed the girls away and moved closer.

"What's up?" he asked Will. Will shook his head again before answering

"How can you let them do that?"

"What?"

"Fawn all over you like that, most of them are the same age as Roseanna. Speaking of your darling daughter how would she feel about this? Personally I'm disgusted."

"Well she'd hate it, but she's not here so let me have my fun."

With that Jack turned his back on Will's disapproving stare and a young woman began to make her way over. She had just about reached her when over all the noise,

"Jezebel, Step away from the father." Roseanna was standing in the doorway and she was livid.

"Roseanna, darling." The buxom blond answered moving toward her putting her cheek forward for a kiss. However quite the opposite happened. Roseanna raised one tightly clenched fist and let fly. The ringing smack resounded throughout the bar.

Everybody stopped and stared as Jezebel fell. A couple of men jumped up to help her but seeing Roseanna's face sat back mumbling something into their tankards. Roseanna nodded before turning back to the blond.

"We've had this talk before, you wanton hussy, stay away from Jack."

"what's it to you Roseanna, worried you'd lose your bed partner."

Roseanna took a step back and the look of complete shock on her face was clear to everyone in the room.

"Eww, gross 'incest' Faint, aghh, Eww, gonna cry!"

Gibsy grabbed her arms.

"Rosie, breath, clam, I don't want to slap you."

Roseanna took a deep breath,

"Ok let me rephrase that you stupid bint Stay away from my Father."

"that's right he's your daddy dearest."

Roseanna just looked at her and shook her head.

"If I didn't want to preserve those last lonely brain cell knocking around up there I'd punch you again, but I don't think society could cope if you lost it."

"Good" a voice behind the blond answered.

Roseanna looked toward the voice and saw Ana Maria's brother Jacob. She smiled than immediately frowned like a five year old when he just gave her a disapproving stare.

"What did I tell you about beating up on my girls?"

"well, if they'd just stay away from Jack it wouldn't be a problem."

Jacob nodded then turned to the group of Prostitutes standing behind him;

"hear that girls The Captain's of limits from now on."

There was a loud cry from the corner in which Jack had been sitting, the crowd turned to see Jack on his knees screaming no over and over again. Roseanna smiled and patted Jack on the head.

"I told you when I was five that one day no one in Tortuga would have you. Only one bar left."

Jack looked at her,

"You wouldn't, You couldn't, Rosie no please." Roseanna just smiled

"Oh wouldn't I?"

With that she walked back to Jacob and hugged him.

"Good to have you home"

"Good to be here." She took a the tankard he offered her before tossing it back with the oath "Take all you can and give nothing back."

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's a big ask considering I haven't updated in like forever, but I kind of need something translated from English to French, Latin or some other cool foreign language. If you or anyone you know can help, please review and tell me so, if you could leave an e-mail address that would be awesome so then I can of course send you what I need translated. It's kind of essential for the next chapter but I guess I can work around it. Again anyone that can help will of course be immediately placed into God status and a temple in their honour will be constructed as soon as the funds become readily available. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise to write more in less than six months.


End file.
